Today, some software may be distributed over the Internet. If the software can be packaged in a small executable, a software vendor may choose to distribute the software over the Internet.
Once the software is downloaded, the user may share the downloaded software with a friend. Some Internet sites attempt to limit sharing of the software by requiring a user password, a Compact Disc (CD) key, token, or the like to be provided to the Internet server prior to obtaining access to the software. Typically, should a password, token, or key be shared or stolen, the unauthorized user would still be able to access the software. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for enabling improved authentication in a distributed environment. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.